Who Would've Thought
by red-as-a-rose12335
Summary: It's been 80 years since Liz died and Caroline left Mystic Falls. While in Italy, a witch attacks Caroline, and to her surprise Rebekah Mikaelson saved her. Rebekah soon convinces Caroline to go back to New Orléans with her, without knowing Stefan was there as well. Will Caroline and Klaus rekindle their relationship? Will Rebekah and Stefan rekindle theirs? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been 80 years since Liz died and Caroline left Mystic Falls. While in Italy, a witch attacks Caroline, and to her surprise Rebekah Mikaelson saved her. Rebekah soon convinces Caroline to go back to New Orléans with her, without knowing Stefan was there as well. Will Caroline and Klaus rekindle their relationship? Will Rebekah and Stefan rekindle theirs? Read and find out**_

**Hello, this is my new story. I've recently taken a break on The Devil Saving the Angel, and Another Original. I love Stebekah and Klaroline so I decided to make a story about them. **

**I will add a little Kennett now and then, and if you've read You're Human or if you follow me on Tumblr, you'd know the other ship I love. **

**Who Would've Thought**

_Caroline watched with eyes filled with terror. _

_"Tyler, Stop!" Caroline screamed. Tyler had been acting different since Markos put Tyler back into his body. Liz asked him one question and Tyler suddenly lost control. Bonnie and Matt couldn't do anything, Bonnie was no longer a witch and Matt is just a human, all they did was hold Caroline back. _

_"I can't control it." Tyler roared. _

_It was like Tyler was possessed. Caroline wanted to move but she couldn't. She also couldn't watch her mother die in front of her, like her father. "Tyler, please? Ty, she's my mom, please don't kill her."_

_"Like Klaus killed my mom." He said as his eyes became golden. Caroline gaped at him. "Tyler, none of this is about Klaus. This is about you control yourself from attacking my mom. Tyler please, she didn't do anything." She begged. _

_"I didn't mean to offend you Tyler." Liz said, with her voice trembling. Caroline hasn't seen her mother this scared since she found out about her being a vampire. _

_"But you did! It was your fault I got locked in a cell!" He screamed. _

_"You were attacking innocent people." She argued. "Tyler, you weren't you don't do this." Caroline told him. _

_She wanted to step in front of her mom but Bonnie and Matt wouldn't let her go. "Please, Tyler do it for me." Tyler laughed. "Should I do it for my ex-girlfriend who slept with the man who killed my mom." _

_Liz and Caroline started shaking, Tyler was letting go, he was thinking about himself. _

_"Dude, don't do it!" Matt screamed. "Damon will kill you." Tyler roared, "Shut up, Matt!" He screamed. _

_Tyler flashed behind Liz. _

_"Tyler this isn't you." Liz muttered. "I know." His eyes became golden once again and his face became red. He was letting anger over him. "Tyler, don't!" Caroline and Bonnie screamed. _

_Before they knew it, Tyler quickly snapped Liz's neck. _

_"No!" Caroline screamed in horror. Her eyes went to Tyler. He killed her mother, the guy she use to love, the guy she knew her whole life killed her mom. _

_She admittedly pinned him against the wall. She didn't care that he was stronger than him, she wanted to hurt him. Tyler growled and threw them to the floor, with her pinned down. _

_When he was about to bite her, he was thrown off of her. She was surprised to see Stefan and Elena right next to her. Tyler flashed away. Damon came in sprinting but froze when he saw Liz's dead body. _

_"Oh no." He muttered. _

_"Care?" Elena said carefully. Caroline crawled over to Liz and sobbed. "Mommy?" She cried. "Get up, you have to wake up." She bit into her wrist, hoping that she'd get a second chance to live. _

_"Mom, please?" She begged. Caroline knew it wouldn't work, Liz was dead, her mother was dead. _

"Happy birthday, Mom." Caroline whispered as she looked at the beautiful Caroline flowers.

For the past eighty years Caroline has traveled. She's been to Rome, Paris, Spain, Mauhi, Brazil, Australia, Germany, Ireland, Africa, and Japan. She found it odd she hadn't visit Italy yet, so she decided to stay their for a few months.

She hasn't talk to anyone besides Stefan since she left. Stefan had told her Matt lived a happy human life after he got married to April Young, Jeremy went back to Denver and got married to his cousin's best friend Amanda, with Bonnie being the anchor she gets to live forever, and Elena got back with Damon.

She snuck back to Mystic Falls to say goodbye to Matt and she attended Jeremy's funeral without anyone knowing.

All Caroline could hope for was that the Donovan's and the Gilbert's had an amazing future.

She was glad Bonnie and Elena were happy. That's all she could want. She knew it would be great to see them again, but she didn't want to. She will always love her friends but she needed a break from her old life. She need to let go of the past and move on to the future.

She's been happy for eighty years. She wants to keep it that way.

* * *

"Rebekah, this is a surprise." Elijah said on the phone.

Rebekah smiled. She hasn't seen Elijah or Klaus in eighty-one years. She did everything she wanted. She had gotten married, even though she was a vampire. Her husband died ten years ago and she was ready to see her family again.

"I miss you 'Lijah, you and Niklaus."

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Italy, I've been year for about six months. I want to come home." She told him. She could practically see Elijah smiling. "What about the life you want?" He asked. Rebekah smiled. "I got it. I got married and lived an amazing life, now I'm ready to come home. Acting human was the hardest thing I've ever done, 'Lijah."

"I warned you, dear sister."

"I know, how's Niklaus? His child?"

Elijah coughed, "Sadly the baby died as did Hayley. Niklaus was very hurt but soon got over it." Rebekah felt tears in her eyes. Her niece or nephew wasn't even born. "How's his attitude."

"The same." He chuckled.

"That's to bad isn't it?" She joked. "Kol is back to the living." Elijah informed her. Rebekah's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Kol, our brother, Kol?" She said shocked. "Yes, Ms. Bennett happens to be with Kol."

"The witch? How the bloody hell is she still alive?"

"She is the anchor to the other side, which means she can live forever."

"She can't die, how ironic." She muttered. "It appears so, So when are you coming home?" He asked. Rebekah smiled. She was glad Elijah wasn't angry at her for leaving them. "Three or four days. Do you think Niklaus will allow me back home?"

"Niklaus doesn't have a say, but even though he doesn't want to admit it, he's missed you. You never left his side for a thousand years"

"We had our ups and downs but I did miss him, know that Elijah." She informed him. Even though Rebekah wanted to hate her bastard brother, she still loved him.

"I know." Elijah reassured her.

"Come back as soon as you can Rebekah. Our brother could use a little excitement."

"I love you, Elijah." She said before hanging up.

"I'm finally coming home." She told herself.

* * *

"It's been about eighty-two years, mate. How've you been?" Klaus said welcoming Stefan.

Stefan chuckled. "How have I been or how has Caroline been?" He teased. Klaus didn't look amused. "Fine." Stefan answered.

"How has Caroline been?" He asked quietly. Klaus hasn't talk or seen Caroline since the day they met in the woods. "I haven't exactly spoke to Caroline in twenty years." His answer surprised Klaus.

"She isn't in Mystic Falls."

"Not for the past eighty years. She left when her mom died, I'm the only person she's been in contact with."

"How did her mother die?" Klaus wondered. Stefan awkwardly coughed, "Tyler lost control and killed her."

"Little orphan Tyler Lockwood killed Caroline's mother?" Stefan nodded. "Yeah, we had a problem with witches and one of them took over Tyler's body." Stefan explained, "When Tyler came back into his body, he acted different, he acted crazy. He snapped Liz's neck in front of Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt. Caroline attacked him but he was stronger."

"She hopelessly tried to save Liz with her bloody but you can't heal a broken neck. That night she left notes in front of each of our houses. I was the only one who got her phone number. She wanted to start over and she wanted to be free."

Klaus frowned.

He should have been there for her and not with his brother and some werewolf girl.

"Is she happy?" Stefan looked at him confused. "Is she happy traveling?" He clarified. Stefan nodded. "She's went everywhere she wanted to go. Her favorite place was Spain. She visited Alhambra."

"Beautiful morning." Klaus commented. He then turned to Stefan curiously, "Why are you here, mate?"

"I need a place to stay for a little while." Stefan answered. "And you believe you can just waltz in my house and stay?" Klaus asked. Stefan was taken back, he didn't know what to say since Klaus looked furious."

"I- I umm," Stefan stuttered.

Klaus frowned immediately turned into a smile. "Of course, mate. A phone call would've been a little nicer, but I do love company." He laughed.

"You think you're real funny don't you?" Stefan asked.

"Of course, living in New Orléans has made me a little happier. Well not a first, but I got rid of all the bloody witches who were a pain in my ass." Klaus joked. Stefan shrugged agreeingly.

Stefan looked around the room, he noticed something was missing.

"Where's Rebekah?" He asked. He watched as Klaus frown with sad eyes. "My sister is off living the life she chooses." Stefan raised his eye-brows questioningly.

"She wanted to live a pathetic human life, so I let her."

"You just let her go? Just like that?" Stefan said in disbelief. Klaus smirked, "I may have tried to kill her."

"You tried to kill your own sister? Why am I surprised about this?"

"She betrayed me." Klaus argued. "No offense Klaus, but you've daggered her a thousand times and you've lied to her all your life. Let me add, She's your sister!" Klaus was surprised by how much Stefan cared.

"I must say I am surprised, Stefan. You've grown since the last time I've seen you, screamed and groaning because of witches. Let me be clear, you do not question me, I do not answer to you. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Stefan said coldly.

"Good, pick any room you'd like."

* * *

Caroline walked the dark streets of Sicily, Italy.

She loved walking in the dark. She thought it was a vampire thing.

Caroline thought it'd be best to distract herself from her mom. After a while, she thought thinking of Liz would be easy but it still hits her like a ton bricks. She thought of calling Stefan but she didn't want to bother him.

"Yeah, ma'am." Someone called.

She turned around and smiled as the attractive male walked to her. "I think you dropped her phone." He said smiling at her. Caroline chuckled, "Actually that isn't my phone plus I left my phone at home."

The man blushed. "I thought it'd be a good excuse to talk to you. My name is Brain."

"Caroline, and next time just say hey, I am not a fan of normal pick up lines. Just some advice I'm not easy." She told him. "Good to know, I'm not a fan of pick up lines, myself. Why is a beautiful women like you walking in the dark alone?" He asked.

"No reason, I just love walking in the dark. I feel like it brings my closer to natural beauty."

"I can't help but agree with you." He flirted.

"Wow, no offense but I don't date guys who I meet on the street, maybe next time." She wasn't trying to be mean, but she was already tired of the guy. Brain chuckled, "Must vampires don't reject me, I have to say you're the first one."

Caroline bared her fangs but he started giving her an aneurism.

Caroline fell on the ground, holding her head. "Ah, stop!" She screamed.

"I will not allow vampires here." He barked.

"Then you have to get rid of me." A accented voice said behind them. Brain quickly turned around and saw another blonde women. "A witch in Sicily's, why am I surprised?" Caroline's eyes widened, She knew that voice anywhere.

Rebekah Mikaelson was there.

"Vampire?" Rebekah smirked. "An Original vampire, Darling. Leave the girl be." Brain stiffened. "Rebekah Mikaelson." He stuttered. "You've heard of me, fantastic. Then you know I never leave a man who hurts a girl alive."

Caroline felt as Brain lowered his hand and she began to heal.

"She attacked me." He lied.

"Caroline Forbes couldn't even hurt a fly. Enough games, I'm starving." In a flash Rebekah bit into his neck, draining him.

Caroline blocked away his screams. They stopped and Rebekah threw his body to the floor. "Well then, that's that." Rebekah muttered. "Get up, Caroline, the ground is dirty."

"You save me." Caroline noted. "Don't think to much of it. Come on, I'm in the mode of coffee."

Caroline followed Rebekah to the coffee shop. They sat down in the booth. "What brings you here, Caroline?" Rebekah asked. "Traveling, Italy is one of the many places I haven't seen." She told her.

"How long have you been traveling?"

"Eighty years in counting." Her answered surprised Rebekah. "You actually left the Scouby gang, good for you." Caroline nodded. "I assuming Klaus is with you."

"No, your screwing buddy is still in New Orléans." Caroline scoffed, "Klaus is definitely not my screwing buddy." She hissed. Rebekah smirked. "So you didn't sleep with my brother?" Caroline face went white and she looked down.

"Exactly." Rebekah smirked.

"Okay, whatever, now is not the time for that conversation besides we aren't even friends." Rebekah shrugged and looked at Caroline with a curious eye.

"You've been everywhere in North America?" She questioned. Caroline shook her head. "The only places in America I've been is Memphis and Atlanta." Rebekah chuckled which confused Caroline.

"Well, Caroline Forbes, I have a proposition for you." Caroline looked intrigued.

"Come to New Orléans with me."

* * *

**There it is!**

**The chapters will get longer, I promise. Just so you know, Rebekah did honestly miss New Orleans when she left but She was happy and married a human man. **

**I will update as soon as possible. **

**No harsh or rude reviews if you do not like the story. **

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite. **

**Bye,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys! I am honestly blown away by all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**I'm sorry for such a short first chapter. I made this one longer so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Gia: Thank you for the help, I'll make sure my grammar gets easier to read but remember I don't have a Beta. I'll try not to repeat me words as much.**

**Justine: I always love your reviews for me! You'll find out this chapter and in a while you'll understand why, **

**_Just so you guys know, I'm trying not to make this a serious fanfiction. I want this story to focus on love and friendship but it'll have some serious moments as well_.**

**I know it took me a while to update! I'm have one more chapter in You're Human, then I'll focus on the story. BTW, Klaus and Stefan do have a difficult friendship. One minute they're friends then the next the are enemies. **

* * *

**Who Would've Thought**

"Come to New Orléans with me."

"What?!" Caroline screamed loudly. Rebekah scowled at her. "Shush, Caroline we are in a public place. There is no need to be dramatic."

"No need to be dramatic? Rebekah you want me to go to New Orléans with you?" Rebekah nodded. "No." She answered surprised Rebekah. "Excuse me?" Rebekah asked. "There is no way in hell, am I going to go see your crazy brother."

"That you slept with." Rebekah challenged. Caroline glared.

"Rebekah, you don't like me. We've hated each other since we've met. Why in the hell do you want me to go see your brother with you?" Caroline was very confused and impatient. Rebekah sighed. "I need a back up plan if Niklaus doesn't want me to be there."

"So what, You'll threaten my life. Rebekah no offense but threatening and killing isn't a way to get things done." Rebekah chuckled and shook her head. "I'm not going to threaten your life. My brother cared for you deeply and if I get you to stay he'll be very happy. The only time I've seen him truly happy is with you."

"Look, Rebekah, I get that you want to see your brother happy but he can't be happy with me."

"Why not?" Rebekah asked suspiciously.

"Because... He has probably forgotten about me." Caroline answered. Rebekah gave her look that said _'are you serious'. _"My brother rarely fall for someone. You caught his eyes, which still surprises me."

"Why?" Caroline asked offended.

Rebekah bit her lip with a chuckled. "No offense Darling, but you were a bit modern for an a thousand-year old hybrid." She told her. Caroline sigh, "No offense taken. Look I can't go to New Orléans. I have changed and I do not want to go back to my old life."

"It'll just be me, Nik, and Elijah. No one else. Elijah barely knows you and Nik won't bring the past up."

"How do you know? He could ask questions and more question. Then I'd ramble on and on, we don't want that Rebekah!" Rebekah chuckled. "Do you honestly think this is funny? I am not joking, Rebekah."

"Caroline, I'll make you a deal." Rebekah offered.

Caroline raised her eye-brows obviously interested.

"What's the deal?" Caroline asked. Rebekah smiled proudly. "If you go to New Orléans with me, you can decided after a week if you want to stay or go." The older blonde suggested. Caroline took a big huff and sat back.

"Why should I do anything for you?"

"You owe me." Rebekah answered simply. Caroline laughed, "Owe for what?" Rebekah looked her dead in the eyes, "Besides that fact that I just saved your life, for you plotting to get my family and I killed so many times."

"I think you have me confused with Elena, Stefan, and Damon."

"You had as much part in it as they did. Caroline, do this for me. I'll owe you one, and having an original owe you, is a great thing." Caroline bit her lip. _Seeing Klaus again is not a good idea, what if he still has feelings for me? Or worse, what if he's forgotten about me?, _Caroline thought.

_But Rebekah has a point, having Rebekah owe her favor could be worth it. Besides, I've never seen New Orléans before. I could cross it off my list, _Caroline thought.

"Fine, Rebekah, you win. I'll go for one week and one week only." Rebekah beamed.

"Why do you want to go back though? Klaus finally gave you the chance to live a happy wonderful life without him, without them. Why would you go back?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

Rebekah sighed, "You don't have siblings, Caroline. You don't know what's it's like to leave a family as great and horrible as them. I have never once left Niklaus in all those years. He is my brother and he is a part of me just as much as Elijah is."

Caroline offered her a small smile. "Curse of having siblings?" Rebekah chuckled.

"You have no idea."

"I have a question for you. Why are you here?" Caroline's eye-brows furrowed. "Because Italy is a beautiful city."

"I mean why are you traveling. I could never imagine Stefan leaving you to deal with the big world alone." Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed. "When my mom died I decided I couldn't stay there. My father, my mother, and I died there. It was time for me to leave."

"How did she die?"

"Animal attack." Caroline lied purposely. Rebekah shrugged knowing Caroline didn't want to answer truthfully.

"Don't they all?"

* * *

"So, Stefan what is your favorite part of New Orléans so far?" Klaus asked.

"The booze actually. Bourbon in Mystic Falls hasn't taste the same since the Grill blew up." Stefan admitted. "You would think the kind Salvatore family would make a donation." Klaus teased. Stefan laughed, "Yeah well I decided to save my money." Stefan remarked flippantly.

Klaus nodded as he and Stefan walked the streets of New Orléans.

"So... Have you spoke to Rebekah?"

Klaus turned to Stefan with a slight glare, "Must you keep asking questions about Rebekah?" Stefan frowned. "Look I just care about your sister, that's all." Klaus chuckled and pointed his finger at the blonde vampire. "You see, if actually cared for my dear sister, you wouldn't have broken her heart. How many times did you leave her? One, twice, three times?"

All jokiness were put aside.

"You had a second chance with her." Klaus resorted. Stefan licked his lips, "I was in love with Elena then." He defended. Klaus scoffed, "You had no respect for her, you actually daggered her and tried to kill her."

"That sounds like someone else I know." Klaus scowled.

"My indiscretions do not tie up to yours." Stefan frowned.

"Look, Klaus, I'm not trying to fight. I am just asking if you've spoke to Rebekah." He said with his eyes-brows furrowed."No, I think Elijah, ask him." Klaus was the truth. Klaus hadn't talk to Rebekah since she left. He was too stubborn to call and apologize. He still feel like he was right. Rebekah had betrayed him. She wanted Mikael to kill him. Why should he feel guilty for being angry at her?

"Why did you want her to leave anyway?"

"In 1919 she called Mikael." Stefan looked at him surprised. "She wanted him to chase me out of New Orléans to kill me. She wanted to be with someone I raised like a son." Klaus finished bitterly. "That's my sister, always falling for men who don't really love her."

"He did love her?"

"He did at first. But when we came back, he only used her to get to me. He had a thing for a bartender named Camille. He had my sister betray me again, and they tried to torture me. But it was useless, I got New Orléans back and all for myself." He explained.

"You just let Rebekah go after she betrayed you? Twice?"

"You know I tried to kill her." He answered quickly. Stefan watched him carefully. "I was hurt that she wanted me dead for just trying to protect her. When I had the stake in my had as she stood in front of me. I wanted to kill her yet... I couldn't."

"Because she's your sister. Look I've tried to kill Damon and handful for times and I never brought myself to do it."

"The curse of siblings." Stefan nodded off.

It was weird for Stefan to be chit-chating with Klaus. Especially with all that Klaus has done to him. But, a part of him was glad he was with Klaus instead of Mystic Falls. Elena and Damon have been pressing him to have fun and meet a girl.

Stefan didn't even think they knew how to have fun. Elena had been depressed with Jeremy and Matt dying. Even though they died of natural causes, she still couldn't handle it. Stefan didn't even like living with them. Caroline leaving sucked the fun out of Mystic Falls.

He honestly didn't know why he cared about where Rebekah was. He just wondered if she was happy.

"While we are asking questions, Is Tyler Lockwood still alive?"

Stefan stopped walked and turned to Klaus. "Whatever you're thinking, forget it." Klaus rolled his eyes. "You are going to protect the boy who sent your best friend away." Stefan sighed. "I'm not saying what Tyler did was right, and I'm sure as hell not protecting him. Just, listen to the whole story before you plan to kill Tyler."

"What else is there? He snapped her neck because he couldn't control his anger like a good little hybrid."

"I hate Tyler just as much as you do, but he was put through a lot with that travelers entering his body. He _killed_ me because of what happened. His real self was tortured. I almost hurt someone when I had PMS. He was angry because Liz had him locked away until Julian broke out of his body-" Klaus rose his hand and licked his lips. "You see, this all sounds like an excuse on Tyler Lockwood's behalf."

"Liz was a good and innocent person and she did not deserve to die, but avenging her for Caroline isn't a good idea. Even if you want to kill Tyler, it'll be pretty damn hard to find him since Damon and I tried that for three years."

"Why is that not surprising for me?"

"Look, how about we break into your bourbon closet and drink the night away?" Stefan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, mate."

* * *

"This is where you live?"

"Could you try not to act so disgusted?" Caroline asked. Rebekah snorted, "No offense but your taste in housing is terrible. I mean you have a pink wall, a yellow wall, a green ceiling. These colors make me want to puke."

"No one said you had to come."

"I had to make sure you wouldn't leave." Rebekah told her. "Not everyone will betray you Rebekah." Caroline said from in her kitchen. "Rebekah you wouldn't know how to cook would you? I'm starving." Caroline questioned.

"You eat too much." Rebekah said.

"I'll take that as a no. Anyways, I need a first class airplane ticket, I don't want to be stuck in coach-" Rebekah cut her off, "I am a high-priced women, do you honestly expect me to sure a plane with worthless humans?"

"Then what will we be going to New Orleans on?" Caroline asked confused. "I have a private jet." Caroline gaped at her. "You have your own private jet?" She asked full of curiosity.

"When you have as much money as I do, you tend to spend it on big things."

Caroline nodded.

"Since I'll be staying here tonight, we should talk." Caroline lifted her eye-brows at her as if she said something crazy. "No offense Rebekah but once again we don't like each other. You hate me and I hate you, I thought that was our thing."

"Our thing is also saving each others life. I just have one question."

Caroline rolled her eyes stubbornly, "Fine, but if it was question about my love life, you can be kicked out of my house and I can just not go with you." Caroline reminded.

"It's not about you. I just had a dream about this particular person and I wanted to know if he was alright."

"Who?" Rebekah took a deep breath. "Stefan," Caroline looked at her with pure shock. "Um... I... He's fine, at least I think he is." Rebekah gave her a look that said _'I am not in the mood, tell me the truth'_

"Look, I haven't talk to Stefan in a while. How about we focus on what's important like your brother." Rebekah chuckled. "I didn't think my brother was that important." Caroline scoffed. "Why do you think I have feelings for your brother."

"Why don't you?"

"Look, Klaus isn't the best person and you know that." She snapped. "You've killed," Rebekah reminded. "I kill to protect my friends. I have never killed someone who didn't deserve it." Caroline defended.

"Do I think my brother is evil, yes. Have I wished that bastard would burn in hell, yes. But the only way to melt an ice heart is love."

"You speak of experience. How was it being... normal." Caroline asked, not exactly knowing what to say. Rebekah smiled. "Nice, It felt great noting being the original everyone hated. I got to be my own person. I got married, I got close to his family but then I realized I'll never be human. Everyone of them died as well as my husband." Caroline looked at her with big sad eyes.

Rebekah awkwardly coughed.

"But that was a long time ago. You need to back so get on with it."

Caroline nodded and started to walk but paused. "Rebekah?" She called. Rebekah turned to look at her.

"You know, You aren't the worse person in the world. You probably made him happy and you deserve to be happy." She admitted. Rebekah felt her lips rise. "I'm sorry about your mother."

* * *

Klaus felt his phone buzz. It read _Elijah_.

"Hello brother, what can I help you with?" Klaus asked. "You seem in a good mood. I suppose you are glad the Salvatore boy visited." Klaus chuckled. "With you leaving three times a day, how can't I be?"

"Speaking of me leaving. I have business to do in Spain for the next three weeks, I'll be home soon to pack some of my things." Elijah informed him. Klaus squinted his eyes curiously. "You have a business trip? What type of business might I ask."

"A business that doesn't involve you Niklaus. I'll only be gone for a few days. Besides I have a surprise you'd love to hear."

"Tell me," Klaus demanded. Elijah smirked happily, "Our baby sister will be arriving to our home soon." Klaus immediately stood up from his chair. "What?" He asked seriously. "Rebekah had called me yesterday. She misses you and our home. I suggest you welcome her with open arms."

"Well every time I welcome her with open arms, she chooses to ignore it."

"That is because she is just as stubborn as you. Klaus, I better see my loving sister when I come back home, and not in a coffin." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Of course, father. What else would you like?" He joked.

"Do you think I am fond to this brother. I am quiet serious. After all those years our sister has finally decided to come back home. Do not ruin this."

"Yes, but remember I do not take demands from you."

"I never said you did. Goodbye brother."

"Hurry back, Elijah."

* * *

_*Later that day*_

Rebekah and Caroline stepped off the private jet.

"I'm not even surprised you can hear the music from here." Rebekah commented. Caroline smiled listening to the music. The weather was sunny, the sky looked beautiful, and the music was loud.

"Welcome to New Orléans, Caroline." Rebekah said as they got into the car.

They started to drive. "Wow!" Caroline said amazed as they drove. People everywhere were dancing, men were playing the drums or trumpet and some where playing the flute. She giggled as she walked children dance.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rebekah asked amused.

"Surprisingly yes, this is great." Caroline beamed. "Don't get so excited yet, we have yet to reach the Mikaelson home."

Rebekah started to drive after and soon they were in the front of Klaus' house. "Welcome to the ridiculously huge home for only one man." Caroline chuckled at Rebekah's introduction.

"Well here goes nothing." Caroline muttered to herself.

Rebekah opened the door instead of knocking.

"Hello?! Anyone home!" Rebekah screamed as they walked through the house. Caroline hushed her. "Rebekah, this house is huge enough for him to hear you in only a whisper."

"Come on you wankers! Your baby sister is finally home and this is how you greet her."

They heard someone whistling and followed the music.

"There you are Nik-" Rebekah and Caroline froze when they saw the person in the room.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked in barely a whisper. Stefan's eyes went big at the sight of the two blondes.

"Rebekah? Caroline? What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "I was just going to ask you think same question." Rebekah told him. They all heard footsteps coming doing the stairs.

"Welcome home baby sister." Klaus said coming into the room. Caroline gulped.

Klaus stopped walking when he saw Caroline. He looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Caroline?"

"Klaus,"

* * *

**3,026 word!**

**I made this chapter longer than the last one so I hope you're happy! I promise to update as soon as I can.**

**Coming next: Klaus and Rebekah talk, Caroline and Rebekah's friendship grows, Stebekah talks, and Caroline and Klaus talk.**

**No harsh or rude reviews, if you did not like this chapter don't comment.**

**Please review, follow, or favorite.**

**Bye,**


End file.
